


Temporary Foster Bitty Care

by Pseud_Name



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Comfort, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Foster Care, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Multi, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), rescue bittys, self-injury, she's a nurse, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseud_Name/pseuds/Pseud_Name
Summary: You have finally received your permission as an adoptive bitty caregiver and the new members are coming to their new temporary home.but maybe... you overestimated your abilities by choosing so many delicate rescues?





	1. you feel...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bit-ter Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916061) by [Tinypeachfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinypeachfox/pseuds/Tinypeachfox). 



> This is the first fanfic that I write in my whole life, be patient with me if I don't update very often xD I am a university student after all!  
> Excuse me if my English is bad too!! xDDD

It's been 20 years since the monsters were released.

It was a big surprise for everyone, since no one expected that all those legends about monsters living under the mountain were true, but the day in which a small group of monsters led by a child under the mountain and was presented as ambassador of the monsters, nobody could believe it.

The media went crazy, the politicians mobilized as never before, groups were formed that demanded the monsters return where they had come from, there were others who defended their rights as our equals with claws and fangs, and then a few who simply didn't took importance to what the monsters did or not.

They were very stressful times and it took a couple of years until things calmed down, or at least that's what my mother told me, I was very young at the time, by the time it had happened I was already used to my new classmates with funny shapes and sizes. kids from other countries, skin color, boys, girls, monsters, humans, we were all good friends, well, most of them.

After a while, the monsters had become an indispensable existence for humanity, with their new technology and medicine that heal _"as if by magic"_ haha... well, that was what aroused my interest in medicine and take care of others. But, have a scratch on the knee that is cured by eating a candy? Who would not be surprised with that huh? would you? yes, i thought so!

By the time I entered university and started my nursing studies, a new type of artificially created pets had been launched, these were called _"bittybones"_ , small skeleton monsters not more than a foot high, that could use small amounts of magic and talk like their biggest counterparts. It became the sales boom, everyone wanted one, but of course, these were expensive so not many managed to get a little new friend, just famous people or with enough money... yeah, that's not me.

Eeeverything was like honey on flakes~  
BUT suddenly there were cases of clandestine fights! and smuggling bittys!! and the abuse!!! and inconsiderate mistreatment on the part of the owners!!!!... and it was several years later, with great effort, that bittys were considered as living, intelligent and sensitive beings. Thus founded the international law of protection of bittys and with this, the TFBC or Temporary Foster Bitty Care (for the fancy ones), which helped the bittys to recover in a temporary adoptive family while they were looking for a definitive home.

This is what brings us to the present, after a year of hard work making all kinds of legal records, you practiced your sewing, cooking skills, taking classes on the care of magical creatures and their "derivatives", interviews, meetings and mountains of paperwork, and finally! you (Y / N) I was accepted as an adoptive caregiver for bittys.  
A week ago you were given the documents and profiles of the bittys that will be in your care.  
You feel ready, you ARE ready! you have prepared everything for their arrival at home, you have stocked everything you need: food supplements, magical and non-magical first aid kit and beds and clothes and toiletries for bath and toys !! and and AND !!! and even then... you are more nervous than ever.

Remember the files that you had taken from the little ones, rescue bittys, they needed special care, they were so small and delicate, you still didn't know how they could have gone through such terrible things, but here you were, willing to give the best of you to do to those little beings recover their strength and their hope in life, so that they can return to integrate healthy families that fill their souls with the love and care they need to exist.

You are (Y / N) and you feel nervous, but full of **determination**.


	2. win-win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go to the adoption center to meet your new little buddies

Adoption centers, these began to be shortly after the bitties were released to the market, led by a monster bunny known as MamaCry, who was responsible for monitoring the bitties adopted at the center, providing medical help and rescue bitties in poor condition. She was also the one who led the movement for the approval of bitties rights, a very admirable person if they ask you.

She and a large group of people who supported the new law soon created the TFBC, since even being within the adoption centers the large number of bitties was an obstacle to their own recovery, each bitty needed a different kind of treatment to be sentient and sensitive beings, but even being considered that way were not equal to humans and monsters.

The bitties were designed in such a way that they were in one way or another dependent on a caregiver, since their vital energy was nourished from the caregiver's soul. Very rarely there were small groups or herds of wild or street bitties, they survived by feeding on their own soul energy, but ... this was not enough to develop properly. It was normal that these little ones were malnourished, in poor condition and aggressive because of the loss of confidence to others outside their species, even outside of their small herd.

But why not just adopt them? The TFBC was not only a foundation that helped the bitties recover and adapt, but also helped the caregivers, reducing taxes, providing the basic utensils for their care, etc. Of course this is a great benefit as an independent person, but the biggest reason for me to adopt? It's simple: I'm a spinster.

Don't misunderstand me, of course it would be great to have company as a couple but those things simply don't occur to me, I very much doubt having children for the same reason and adopting is not an option as it would be very difficult to be approved if it were to be a single mother Taking care of bitties was a great opportunity to do something to help the community, I would not have to pay one of those great adoption fees in the centers or stores, I would not feel alone the time away from work and since I take care of the others go hand in hand with what I did, so why not? It is a win-win no matter how selfish it sounds.

_It's big_ You tell yourself as you look at the building in front of you from the parking lot.

The MamaCry adoption center was a two-story building, it was divided into three parts: the interactive area, where the center's bitties and possible future caregivers interacted together, knew each other and played, either to get to know each other better and find out who would be a better option of bitty / caretaker, or just volunteers who would have a good time together, this was also a good option to help the bitties to recharge their souls with the contact of humans and friendly monsters. Rescues were difficult to see in this area, since they used to be very shy or reluctant to interact with humans, or in other cases, they had a very delicate state and were forbidden to interact so freely to maintain their safety.  
The second area looked like a small hospital, in charge of treating the bitties of the center that needed it or as a clinic for the caregivers that brought their sick bitties, to which of course, they were charged a fee for the service.  
And finally, the area where they kept the bitties which occupied the entire second floor, this worked as bedrooms, dining rooms, bathrooms ... a big little house for bitties !! But even so, special cases were kept in a small section of this area, where the most delicate rescues were and where you were headed.

"Welcome to the adoption center for Mamacry bitties" a voice takes you out of your thoughts  
"how can I help you?" Said one of the two receptionists who were behind the main entrance of the building, a young woman almost the same age as you, with a tender smile and plump cheeks, and caramel hair pulled up in a fluffy bun.

"Yes! sorry. I'm a new temporary adoption caretaker ... I've come for the bitties that will come with me" You said, while you went over and searched the folder with the papers of the little ones you were taking care of.

"(Y/... N)? it seems that all the documents are in order, I-" She stopped while she read a pair of papers inside the folder  
"Oh, are you taking these little ones? It's a big surprise"

"A good surprise?"You asked to the girl while she took a phone and call someone else. 

You looked at the folder and you saw how a little bitty dress in wine colored climbed up to her to take a look, that upon he saw you he gave you a small wave at you. _A blackberry?_

"A very good one, my name is Martha and this little friend is Caesar, my assistant" she take you out of your thoughts with that. She took caesar and placed it on her shoulder and then get up from the desk.

"Now, I will take you to see the bitties (Y / N), here follow me" She said walking towards an elevator with the folder in her hand.

You stood next to them while the elevator closed, she was shorter than you, not that you were a particularly tall person, but you were a little taller than average. _She is so small and chubby. So cute!_ Happy thoughts inside your silly head resounded as they waited to reach their destination and a little bitty silently stare at you without you knowing it. 

"here we are!" Martha said as the elevator doors opened and let you pass into a small corridor that divided in two. in the middle of this other small reception was this time a young man sitting behind a computer that when you get into he looked up and gave you a friendly smile.

"hello Mar! and you should be (Y/N) my name is josh, We were waiting for you, the boys had already been informed that today you would come so they should be ready" He was a boy a little younger than you, thin and tall, with small, slanted eyes and brown messy hair that made you remember a sheep.

"I hope they're not as nervous as I am!!"

"is truth that this is your first time meeting them, but apparently you were informed well about the situation of each one so it shouldn't be a surprise if you see them"

It is true that each caregiver who received new bitties under his charge was given a profile with photographs of each bitty and their respective personal information. you think a bit about the information you read about each bitty as they walk to the room where they were ready to meet. you already know how they look and what happen to them when they were rescued so it feels like you already know them in some way.

"Hello guys~ there's someone who wants to meet you, please say hi to (Y/N) your new caregiver " said josh to a small group of 5 bitties in the room who turn to see you right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm delaying a lot that they know the boys I know, but the next one is full of babybones I promise xD

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'd publish the rest on Friday or Saturday, if you like it or have any subject, let me know!


End file.
